Transformer Prime Galactic Relationship
by SithDan
Summary: A sequel to Transformers Prime Galactic Letters. it Takes place mostly on Cybertron(home planet of the Transformers) with Jack and Arcee Dating.
1. Visting New Cybertron

Visiting New Cyberton

Jackson "Jack" Darby packed a Week's wreath of Supplies and clothing to stay on Cybertron with Arcee for a week. He wears a space suit to travel to Cybertron if the air was toxic to humans if not he would take off the space suit. Along with his Regular clothes he brought a Professional business suit with a belt to go on Dates with Arcee.

It is Tuesday and at 1:00 P.M. Jack walked to the Human space bridge* operation area to Space bridge operator named Jonathan "Jonathan Please Activate the space bridge to open a space bridge to Cybertron." Jonathan "Yes sir." He activated the space bridge and opened a space bridge to Cybertron. Jack put on the space suit and walked though the Space Bridge and landed on a platform in a space bridge station on Cybertron. He took a scanner form his space suit and scanned the air of Cybertron: he found that the air is 45% Oxygen, 48% nitrogen and 7% of other gases, it was breathable for Humans.

He walked off the platform and saw Arcee seating on a bench waiting for him to come walk to her. He walk over to Acree and said "hey Arcee, it been a long time hasn't it?" saying while coming up to her. Arcee stand got off the bench and kneed down on one of her knees "yes it has Jack, do you want to give me a hug, I Promise you I won't crush you." They both hugged each other for a few seconds before another Cybertronian interrupted them and walked up to her with news "Council member Arcee I have a message for you. (Handing her a computer pad)" Arcee stopped hugging Jack a got up read the message. "Thank you Imhotep, you can leave." She said to Imhotep in Cybertronian.

Jack Darby to Arcee with a little disappointment "So council business Arcee?" Arcee to Jack "I am afraid so Jack they have scheduled a council Meeting tomorrow at 10:00 in the Morning." Jack Darby "So where is the nearest guest hotel I would like to settle down my things there." Arcee to Jack "your not stay in a Guest Hotel I have a Spare guest recharging chamber for visitors that come to visit me. I had enough time to set up for your kind to stay." Jack to Arcee "thank you Arcee, please lead the way." Arcee transformed into her vehicle mode that she used on Earth for Jack to travel around easer and said to Jack. "Please get on Jack its going to be a long ride, maybe we can tell some olds stories from our time on Earth." Jack got on and Arcee begin the travel to the Cybertronian Council Headquarters where her quarters.

They traveled for 10 minutes before Arcee said anything "Jack do you remember the first time we meet?" Jack "Yes, I was working a fast food place and I was bore. Then you came into the park lot and parked, and I came out and got on you to see how you felt to ride you. Than the Decepticons, came after you and I went for a crazy ride of my life and went you first transformed I was in shock and scared for my life because I was afraid I might give killed by the Decepitcons that you were fighting to defend yourself and us Jack and Rafael. That was the first of many more adventures that would be dangerous and exciting with you. I got to see different parts of the world and even travel to a difference planet to help restore a friend's memories."

They traveled for about 3 hours and continued to share stories of the Adventures on Earth until they reach the Cybertronian council building. Arcee "Jack can please get off me so I can Transform by into my Cybertronian Form?" Jack "Alright Arcee." He got off her and she Transformed and back into her Cybertronian form and walked over the elevator area of the lobby of and put the button to call for an elevator. The fellow Cybertronians in the building that were seeing this Alien life form named Jackson Darby that thought that it was unnatural for a Cybertronian to have a more than just a professional relationships with any other alien life forms.

They both went to the Floor were her apartment and she opened the door of her apartment. Jack look in and saw 2 room chambers, the first chamber was like an office that a giant deck Cybertronian size with a chair for her to seat in to look though computer tablets for news and reports of the council and of the Fellow Cybertronian citizens that request an audience with the council. The 2nd chamber had her recharging station to go sleep mode to refill her Energon reserves at the end of a Cybertronian day. He saw a few windows in her apartment to see outside of her apartment.

He than saw a door the lead to another chamber and said to Arcee "Arcee what's behind this door, the closet, or a spare chamber for guest to came over?" Arcee "no Jack just a spare chamber for my guests like your came or other Cybertronians to stay with me for the night." She stood at the entry door a typed in the code for the door to open. He looks in and saw very large chamber that looked like a bedroom with a small chamber to the side that looked like a bathroom.

Jack looked around and saw a king size bed in the larger chamber and which looked like a night stand with a lamp and a book on it which Jack look at the Title of the Book which said: the Golden Age of Cybertron Volume 1 which would show Jack the history of the Cybertron Culture and their old ways of Life before the Great war. Jack like inside the side chamber and saw a Sink to watch up and a shower stall to wash himself off went ever he needed to take a shower. He saw a Toilet were he could do his Private business to relief himself. Acree looked and Jack and said "Jack it's getting we get some sleep." Jack "I agree, Goodnight Arcee I'll see you in the morning at 8:00." Arcee "Try 8:30 that's went my recharging cycle in compete and I wake up." Jack "Ok, Arcee I'll see you at 8:30, Goodnight." Arcee "Goodnight Jack, I'll see in the morning."

* * *

><p>* The Human space bridge operation area was revered engineered the Cybertronian Space bridge technology but they made their space bridge a smaller Version of the Cybertronian Space bridge. Their space bridge was power by a nuclear Reactor to provide the energy required to transport long distance.<p>


	2. Breakfast Conversation

Breakfast conversation

Arcee wake up from her recharge and stretched out her joints to stretch out any stiffness in her joints. She walked up to her guest room's door and knocked to see if Jack was Awake. Arcee "Jack are you awake?" her hear no answer but hear the shower running, she then type in the Code to the door and open it. She stood in the bedroom and wait for Jack to come out. Jack turned off the Shower and put on a towel and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. He dried himself off and then he saw Arcee there in his bedroom seeing him Naked. He right away put the towel around himself and said "Arcee did you knock before you came in here?" while he said that he walked up to his suit case and pull out a pair of boxers and went back to the bathroom to put them on to wear. Arcee "yes I did knock but you didn't answer and may I say very impressive for your spices." Jack now walked now with at least some boxers on and said "Firstly Thank Arcee, secondly didn't say a word to any nobody about what you saw except between me and you. Thirdly did you hear the shower on, if so why didn't you wait for me to get dress after I took a shower?" Arcee "Sorry Jack I'll wait 30 minutes outside the door next time went I hear the shower running." Jack "apology accepted Arcee; now can you please wait outside so I can get full dressing." Acree "Alright I'll be waiting outside."

Jack pulls on a Professional Suit on him and did his hair. He opened the door and came out of the room with the Book Arcee got him to read about Cybertron and its history and said "Arcee this book is very interesting it told me a lot about your spices and technology. According to this book it says that your spices as be around for more than 4 billion years." Arcee "Impressive Jack now you much but very hungry this morning." Jack "Yes I am." He walked over to his other bag and pull out a Ready meat package which he got from the Military Base. He brought a bowl and a spoon with some milk and opened up the package and poured the cereal into the bowl and added milk.

Jack "So Arcee how was your recharge? How do you feel after it?" Arcee "My recharge cycle was alright and I feel still a little tried and trying to wake up from the long recharge." Jack "why not try a cup of coffee it should help you wake up." Arcee "Very funny Jack, but as you know human Food and beverages have to effect on Cybertronians."

Jack "Arcee tell me what has happen on Cybertron sense you left Earth Anything new Happen?" Arcee "well Jack sense I left Earth new you know Cybertron's old Enemy Unicorn was defeated by Optimus Prime; that the Autobots and Decepticons are working together to restore Cybertron." Jack "Yes." Arcee "well I forgot to mention that Cybertron has a New Race Joining the Cybertronians, you know them as the Predcacon race. It is most difficult my Cybertronians myself included to get use to the idea that Prodcacons can but more than just monsters." Jack "I see so let me got this straight the monster that tried to kill us back on earth is a Pedcacon and now there are more of than and are now part of the Cybertronian society." Arcee "Yes Jack but like I said it's hard for the us Cybertronians except that Predcacons can be more than just monster like the Pedcacon king is." Jack "I would like to see the Pedcacon king personal if it's possible to see him." Arcee "I could take you to him with me as your Body Guard but first we have a Meeting to go to."


	3. Meeting old Friends

Meeting old Friends

Jack and Arcee walk over to the Cybertronian Council meeting chamber with the council waiting for all council members to arrive to talk about the Major event's that could change the future of Cybertron. Arcee took Jack to see all the Cybertronian council members one at a time first was Bulkhead. Arcee walked up to Bulkhead and said in Cybertronian to Bulkhead "Bulkhead how are things going? How are things at the construction sites?" Bulkhead "I'm doing well Arcee and things and going well at the construction sites. Arcee is that Jackson Darby I see with my own eyes." Acree "Yes, bulkhead it Jackson Darby.

Ultra Magnus* says in Cybertronian council "alright can everyone take their Seats to start the Council meaning, that Includes your Alien partner Arcee." Every Cybertronian Council member took their Seat including Arcee put Jack on the council Table right next to her with a small chair for Jack to set on to relax. Ultra Magnus "Now down to business, we have served new Energon mines, to talk about building some new Energon Fuel depot for New Cybertronians to use to charge up…" Bulkhead interrupting in Ultra Magnus announcement "And to about the plans of build some more urban areas for new Cybertronian that will be created by Cybertron." Ultra Magnus "Bulkhead wait you turn!" Bulkhead "Yes Chancellor."

Ultra Magnus turn his head and looked to the council's economist "Hatshepsut* how's the Production of Energon coming along from our mines already Built and how are the energon Reverse going to due with a huge explosion in New Cybertronians that Cybertron is Creating with Predcacons, and rebuild Cities areas." Hatshepsut press a button on the table that pull up a Cybertronian size computer showing the Production with a graph and a Cybertronian summary for the council allowing ever jack to read it. Hatshepsut "as you can see the production of Energon is going well; however our Energon Reverse will drop by 50% to account and provide enough Energon for the new Cybertronians and Predcacons to maintain their systems online and for the cities areas we have rebuilt to but powered up."

The council continued to talk about for about another 1 ½ hours about the information events and how to prepare for the future of Cybertronian and Predcacon races along with their Alliance with the Humans. Ultra Magus and the council agreed to schedule another meet 2 week from then and dismiss the council.

Bulkhead to Jack "Jack, how are you and the rest of your human allies doing sense we left Earth?" Jack "My I'm doing well since the injuries I gained. Miko your old partner graduated from high school and is now a Special Agent of the Earth Defense Base. Rafael is sophomore at Jasper High school and is a special Agent of the Earth Defense base." Bulkhead "what injuries Jack? You look perfectly health to me." Jack pull up his pant leg half way and took off his Suit's coat jacket and rolled up his left arm sleeve revealing his Synthetic left arm and right leg. "I got these from a Mech agent that had a rocket launcher and fired a rocket to me, though it missed it thought a lot of shrapnel in my right leg and left arm that they needed to be replaced. I was in the intensive care unit for a month recovering and learning how to control the Synthetics." Bulkhead "I feel sorry for you for all the pain you had to go though Jack, but it nice to see you again and that you doing well now." Jack "thank you Bulkhead it was nice to meet you again hopeful I could you see around more." Bulkhead "You can count on it Jack, see yeah."

* * *

><p>* After the restoration of Cyberton's core and after Optimus Prime became one with the allspark the Cybertronians wanted a Strong Leader to lead them into the future and their Elected Ultra Magus the newly elected Cybertronian Council chancellor.<p>

* Hatshepsut Means "foremost of noble women" in Egyptian


	4. 1st Date

The 1st date

After the Meeting with the Council arcee and Jack walked back to her apartment. Jack "Arcee would you like to go on a date with me?" Arcee "I though I'll never ask, so where to you want to go Jack?" Jack "I would like to travel around the parts of the city that we're in to see what is being rebuild because I don't know the City very well." Arcee "alright Jack gather a lunch and dinner pack with a few Drinks to have a Good time." Jack "very well Arcee give me about 15 minutes to gather a lunch and dinner Pack."

Arcee and Jack walked out of the Cybertronian Council Building and began to explore the city. The walked for hours and the Arcee give Jack a tour of the City. Jack asked "Arcee what's that building over there by were the construction workers are constructing right next to the skyscraper that their rebuilding? It looks similar to an Earth Refueling Depot." Arcee "Good Guess Jack how ever you're a Little off. Instead of using Fossil fuels to store in fuel depots for your Machines to run. we use Energon that mined from owner Energon Mines and is refined and stored for Cybertronians to use to keep themselves operational and to use as fuel and for us to use to power our cities. That Building is called an Energon Fueling depot to store owner mined Energon."

They walked for another 30 minutes and Jack saw another building and asked "Arcee, what's that building about a Cybertronian Block away from that Energon fueling depot? It looks like on what we have on earth that we have in our hospitals to replace Missing or serve Limbs with synthetic ones." Arcee " your right on Jack, that a Cybertronian version of a Hospitals on your planet to replace serve damage limbs with synthetic ones, would you like to see how's its done?" Jack "Yes I would like to Arcee." Arcee "Follow me Jack."

They walked into the hospital and jack saw a few Cybertronian on stretchers going to the operating room area, with other sitting down with minor leg or arm wounds be wanted to see a Doctor to check the state of their Leg or arm. Arcee and Jack went into operating room area and got spray down with Anti-germ and Anti-Rust sprayers to spray for germs and rust that might be on them incase that had germs or Rust of them. They walked in and Jack saw what they did: first they analyze the wound if the limb to see how serious they are if its so badly damaged that they could save it. They then tie down and give the Patient a sleeping agent to knock them unconscious and then they cut off the part they can't save and replace it with a Replace.

During this operation Arcee left the room because it was to much for her to see and jack followed her. Jack "You all right Arcee?" Arcee responded by give Jack a Hug and saying "Yes, Jack I'm Fine I Just can't image what you much have gone though when you realized that you lost your organic left Arm and right leg." Jack "Arcee, it was painful for me to see that I have lost my left arm and right leg that I was born with, but Arcee I've learned to deal with the Pain that I have from lost my limbs and have gotten stronger by seeing that I have survived and will learn to deal with the problems that come mine life and will keep living on until my time is up." Jack than give Arcee and light kiss on her metal Cheek, Jack "Come Arcee let go back to council building I'm tried and need some rest."

They walked out of the Hospital and Arcee transformer into her vehicle form and Jack got on and dives back to the council building. They dive for 2 hours until they reached the council building and heading back to her personal apartment. Acree "Jack thank you the first date with you it was very nice." Jack "you're welcome Arcee, good night I'm see you in the morning." Arcee "Good night Jack, sleep well."


	5. 2nd Date

The 2nd Date

About 3 days went by and Jack and Arcee are doing well. It was Arcee turn to take Jack out for a Date with her to get to know him better. It is Friday morning and Arcee was secretly making plans for herself and Jack to go on a date with her. Arcee "Jack would you like to join me for target practice at the Cybertronian shooting Range." Jack "I would like too Arcee." Jack and Arcee walked out of her Apartment and she transformed and they both headed to the shooting range.

They Traveled for about 10 minute by motorcycle and arrived at the Shooting range. They both walking into the main building were the shoot range is located. Arcee placed Jack on an aim counter for Jack to see how good she was at shooting the target in the shooting range. She programmed into the shooting range computer to set up 10 targets for her to shoot: 3 standing still about 15 meters away far her, 2 on each side of the range about 45 meters away, and the last still target in the middle of the shooting range about 60 meter away from her. The other targets she program into the shooting range computer were 5 moving targets on the belts that moving the targets from one side to the other on the shooting range.

She aimed her blaster and began to fire at the targets. She all 5 of the targets that were standing still right at the bull eyes areas: 2 in the head bull eye area and the rest in the chest bull eye area. she hit 5/5 of the fast moving target that move side to side of the shoot range to simulate moving targets. She hit 2 targets at the head bull eye while they moving to the right, 2 at the bull eye chest area while the target were moving to the left, and the last target she nearly missed it but she shoot hit at the shoulder area. Her shooting range score was a 93 out of a 100.

Jack: "excellent Arcee you hit ground targets very well went there standing still and moving from one side of the battlefield to the other but what about you aim at Ariel air targets that are moving in the air like the Decepticons Ariel flyers due." Arcee: "let's see Jack." She programmed into the Shooting range computer to set up an Ariel target that would very quickly move to a new located in the Shooting range each time she hit it and if she made 10 hits each less than 2 seconds apart from the Ariel target moved to it new location if not it won't count.

She aimed her blaster and began to fire at the Ariel Target. She hit the Ariel target 6 out of 10 and got 60 out of 100. She was to slow to hit the Ariel Target twice and failed hit it twice. Jack "I see that you have difficulty hit Ariel Targets then you do with Ground Targets." Arcee "Let's see you do better than me Jack." Arcee programmed into the shooting range computer to set up a small human size Ariel Target that need to but hit and shoot at the same rate she programmed her Ariel Target.

Jack stretched out his left arm and her thought of a Human machine gun that Human Heavy military rifles use to blow up objects at it appearing went his robotic hand flowed disassemble and pull into his arm and revealing a human machine gun that took the place of his hand. Jack is a great shoot on a shooting range on earth both on Ground and Ariel Targets but he had an idea to get close to Arcee.

Jack "Arcee can you help me Aim it hard that this Heavy machine gun on my arm." Arcee "Alright Jack let me Help you." Arcee got close to Jack and place her right hand on Jack Left robotic hand area were the machine gun was with her face about an inch away from his Face and aimed for Jack. Arcee "Fire" Jack Fired and hit the Ariel Target and with her help he hit 7 out of 10 and got a 70 out of 100. He was to slow and three hit and they didn't count. The machine gun retracted and his left hand reassembled back to his left hand area.

Jack then Turned and Looked at Arcee for a Few seconds as Arcee turned Her head and then Jack kiss her right on her lips. Arcee embraced the kiss that Jack gives her for a few seconds and both of them retracted from the Kiss. Arcee "You set me up Jack, helping you aim and shooting, allow I Must stay it won't a Bad kiss from a Human." Jack "That was the plan Arcee; I wanted to Kiss you so I set a small trap for you. In Truth Arcee, I'm a great shoot on a shooting range on earth both on Ground and Ariel Targets." Arcee "oh really let see how good you ready are without my help, helping you aim and Fire." Arcee programmed into the Shooting range Computer to set up another Ariel Target for Jack but instead of 10 hits to complete the shooting range Ariel target test Arcee Programmed that the it needed to but hit 20 times to complete the Shooting Ariel Target test.

Jack aimed his Machine gun and fired at the Ariel Target and hit the Ariel target 15 out of 20 and got a Score of 75 out of 100. He was to slow on hitting the Ariel target 5 times. Arcee "Now you're just showing off Jack let's try ground targets." Arcee programmed into the Shooting range computer to set up 10 new human size targets in the same areas as her targets were went she shoot at the targets. Jack "how about a Bet Arcee if a Hit all Ground Targets and get a Protect score, you tell me you're Favorite Color and what you were before the Great War." Arcee "you got yourself a bet Jack."

Jack Aim his Machine Gun and fire and the hit all the ground targets right on their at bull eyes: 5 at head area bull eye and 5 at the chest area bull eye. He got a score of 100 out of 100. Jack "Arcee, It looks like you lost the Bet its time for you to pay up." Arcee "alright Jack it looks like I loss the Bet fair a Square. My favorite color is blue and I was an intelligent officer for the Cybertronian Military to gather information about possible enemies against the Cybertronian Government before the Great War. Jack what's your favorite color and what do you like to Drink." Jack "Arcee my favorite Color is sliver and I like to drink Energy drinks to keep my energy up well working out."


End file.
